The List
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Misaki gives a list to Akihiko of ten different places he wants to have sex. Akihiko takes his chance to explore Misaki's curious side. MISAKIxAKIHIKO BOYxBOY MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

 **Welcome to a new mini-series fanfiction. This story shall contain around 11 chapters, and all will contain lemons. If you don't like boyxboy then don't read. But this is a Junjou Romantica fanfiction, if you don't like boyxboy then what are you doing here! But for those of you who do love the series as much as I do and find all of the couples adorable, then I hope you enjoy this.**

 **SUMMARY: Misaki gives a list to Akihiko of ten different places he wants to have sex. Akihiko takes his chance to explore Misaki's curious side.**

 **ENJOY! Make you to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

 **The List**

 **Chapter 1: The List**

Akihiko POV:

I sat on the couch in my living room. My legs crossed, a cigarette hanging from my lips, and my last chapters a new novel—a romance that had been influenced by my relationship with Misaki. I found the novel extremely easy to write, much like my boy love novels. When it came to inspiration from Misaki it seemed limitless. Akiawa had been in the best of moods. She was smiling and hadn't screamed at me once. It paid to be on time with my deadlines. I placed the chapters onto the table in a neat stack and stabbed out my cigarette. Akiawa would be by in the morning to collect the whole manuscript.

The day had been quiet for me. Misaki had snuck out without waking me, but had left a note. Ever since Misaki had started his job, at Marukawa Publishing, he had been working long hours. I felt like they spent almost no time together. But it was a sacrifice that we had to make so that Misaki could succeed at his job.

I looked at the clock and frowned. Nine o'clock. I was hungry and had been hoping that Misaki would be home for dinner, but I hadn't even received a text. The grumbling of my stomach forced me to order something. The quickest thing was pizza. I ordered my standard ham and cheese pizza. I never understood why people liked so many different toppings.

As I hung up the phone the front door swung open.

"Usagi-san?!" It was Misaki.

I couldn't help but smile. "Misaki."

Misaki smiled and placed his bag down on the floor. "Have you eaten yet? Because I'm starving!"

"I just ordered Pizza." I walked over to Misaki and slung my arms over his shoulders, around his neck, trapping Misaki against me.

Misaki sighed. "I'm too tired for this Usagi-san."

I smiled and gently pecked Misaki on the cheek. "Welcome home."

Misaki blushed, but returned the smile. "Thank you."

"And food wise, I just order Pizza."

"Yum," said Misaki.

It didn't take long for the Pizza to be delivered. Misaki grabbed two plates and we sat down in the living room. Misaki rambled while we ate about his busy day at work. I was happy just listening to him. Once the pizza was gone I cleaned up and watched Misaki from the kitchen. He was clearly exhausted, but I was desperate for my Misaki. It wouldn't hurt to aleast try and get a taste.

I walked back over to Misaki and took his hand. Pulling him to his feet I gently kissed him on the lips. I was surprised when he didn't try to resist me. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and caressed his. Pulling back slightly, I said, "I've missed you."

"It was only one day."

I shook my head. "Not just today." I pecked his lips. "You've been so busy at work for the last few weeks it feels like I haven't seen you. And I certainty haven't been able to recharge my Misaki levels." I pushed a few stray hairs from his eyes.

Misaki groaned and pushed at my chest. "Not tonight, please Usagi-san." His head dropped.

I was desperate for him. My whole body seemed to be aching, but his exhaustion was clear. He needed to sleep. "Okay," I said. I gently kissed his head. "Not tonight." I took his hand and led him upstairs.

We both brushed our teeth and dressed for bed—well, dressed down for bed—and without a protest Misaki climbed into my bed with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Misaki's POV:

I woke up still wrapped in Usagi-san's arms. His face was relaxed, as was his grip around my waist. Most mornings I would have quickly slipped out of grip and raced to get dressed before he woke. Otherwise he would trap me in his bed and make me late. But lying beside him felt different to any other morning.

The warmth of Usagi-san's body called me back to sleep but I did have to go to work. I had woken before my alarm and still had some time before I would have to start the day. I would never admit to Usagi-san that I wouldn't mind spending a day in day, wrapped up in one another. And I also would never tell him that I was a little bit disappointed when we didn't have sex the night before. I expected him to be his normal forward Usagi-san self, but instead he had surprised me. Falling asleep wrapped in his arms was something I would treasure.

Looking at his face I wanted to thank him for being kind and patient with me. My new job was exhausting and stressful, and my determination to impress my boss was taking up all my time. There had to be a way that I could say 'thank you' to him, and it had been bugging me for over a week.

I had already dismissed a few ideas but there was one that wouldn't disappear. A list that sat hidden in the bed-side table would give Usagi-san the permission to have me in ten different places that we had never had sex before. I had never told him but reading his boy love novels, that I knew were about me, gave me a few ideas of where I would like to try. My curiosity was something I kept locked away, because if Usagi-san knew what I was thinking, I would never get away.

The list though was the perfect 'thank you' for him though. There was nothing else. I turned away from Usagi-san and opened the bottom draw of the bed-side table. I shuffled stuff around until I found the list, neatly folded. I held it in my hand and took a deep breath. I didn't have to give it to him, but my curiosity had reached its limit and I wanted to give something unique to Usagi-san. And I had no other ideas.

I turned back to face Usagi-san and placed my hand on his cheek. I was giving him all the power, but what else was knew. He could see right through everything, there was no point in hiding anymore.

* * *

Akihiko's POV:

Waking up to Misaki's clear green eyes was one of the best things I could ask for. He had a soft smile on his face, and he hadn't tried to run away. My pulled him closer and pressed my lips against his forehead. "Good morning."

His smile didn't falter. "Good morning."

I kissed his lips. The fact that he wasn't fighting me made everything that much better. He allowed me to kiss him. His mouth moved along with mine, and he didn't stop until my hands began to wonder.

He pulled back. "Before you get carried away I have something for you."

I looked at the piece of paper he held in front of me. Taking it from his fingers I read it, and was surprised.

"You can only do one a week, and only once."

"I can have you, in these places?"

He blushed and ducked his head. "Yes."

"Whenever I want?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

Misaki looked back at me. He smiled, and his blush covered his cheeks. "Because I love you, Usagi-san."

I couldn't help myself. I slipped my other hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to me. I closed the distance between us and lightly pressed my lips to his again. My mouth moved steadily against his. My tongue caressed his tongue, his own moved against me.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. His face was red with embarrassment, and it was so damn cute. I couldn't help but kiss him again. I rolled us over so I knelt above him. I placed the paper on the bed-side table but kept my eyes on Misaki.

He leant up and wrapped his arms behind my neck. He kissed me again. "I love you, Usagi-san."

"I love you too." I moved my mouth from his and kissed down his neck. I slowly reached my hand up his stomach and glided my fingers over his sensitive nipples.

He shivered.

I caressed his nipples, using my fingers to rub and pinch them.

He moaned in my ear and bit down on his lip.

I shifted my hips and felt his hard member against mine. Both of us groaning at the contact. I moved my lips down his chest, my hands following the trail of my kisses.

"Usagi-san…" His moan was intoxicating. He gasped as my mouth reached his cock.

I gently kissed and licked the tip. I used one hand to carass the base, and the other to hold him still.

He squired under my hands, wanting more than I was giving him.

"Please…" He begged me. "Please, Usagi-san." His fingers slipped into my hair and gripped it by the roots. He tugged at my head. "More…" he moaned.

I couldn't deny him. I took him into my mouth whole.

He gasped and his grip tightened.

I slowly bobbed my head and grazed my teeth along his length.

His hips shifted with my movement, and as his grip tightened on my hair, and his breath became erratic, I knew he was close. "Ahhh—" Misaki cried out as he came.

I swallowed ever drop before kissing my way up his chest, leaving no space untouched. I met his lips, and he eagerly wrapped his legs around me waist.

"I love you," he said.

Hearing those words from Misaki made me want him more. I had ignored my raging hard on to give Misaki the pleasure he desired, but I needed to be in him. I gently lifted his legs and pressed a finger into his entrance.

He moaned.

I moved slowly, stretching him out.

He became a horny mess quickly.

I removed my fingers and kissed him again. I aligned my cock with his hole, and nibbled his ear. "I love you, Misaki." I pushed inside him. Both of us groaned together. I held still for a moment but he writhed beneath me. I couldn't control myself.

Gripping his thighs, I pulled out and thrust back inside me.

He gasped and pulled at me hair. "More!"

I couldn't say no. My hips seemed to move at their own pace. Thrusting inside Misaki harder and faster with every thrust.

Misaki's moans pushed me closer and closer to finishing.

I brought my lips back to his and held him as close as possible. I wrapped one hand around his cock and pumped him in sync with my thrusts.

"Usagi-san…!"

"Misaki…!"

Together we fell apart. I emptied myself inside of him, and he coated my hand and his stomach. I dropped on my side, but held Misaki against me.

We stayed quiet until our breathing became even once more. Misaki was the first to speak. "I love you."

I pulled his lips to mine. I couldn't have been happier.

The door to our bedroom flew open and Akiawa stood there smiling with my manuscript in her hands. "THIS IS PERFECTION!"

Misaki grabbed the covers and hid beneath.

I didn't even care that Akiawa had interrupted us. I was too happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!**

 **Welcome to a new mini-series fanfiction. This story shall contain around 11 chapters, and all will contain lemons. If you don't like boyxboy then don't read. But this is a Junjou Romantica fanfiction, if you don't like boyxboy then what are you doing here! But for those of you who do love the series as much as I do and find all of the couples adorable, then I hope you enjoy this.**

 **SUMMARY: Misaki gives a list to Akihiko of ten different places he wants to have sex. Akihiko takes his chance to explore Misaki's curious side.**

 **ENJOY! Make you to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

 **The List**

 **Chapter 2: Three**

Akihiko's POV:

The day was cool and I was feeling rather bored. Misaki had been given the day off work and instead of spending it with me, he thought it would be a better use of his time to catch up on chores around the house instead. I will admit, I had been sitting at the kitchen table drumming my fingers on the table, huffing like a child, and chain smoking for the past fifteen minutes.

Misaki was in the kitchen doing the dishes. He had been cooking some lunches for the week that he could take to work. I watched as he moved around the room. I couldn't help but become uncomfortable in my seat by watching his bottom from side to side. I had to tear my eyes away before I attacked him.

I looked down at the table and spotted Misaki's list. It had been sitting on the dining table for the past few nights. Misaki had asked me to only pick one a week. And only picking one a week was enough of a challenge, but finding the perfect opportunity was another. I picked up the list and looked it over. Number three caught my eye. Kitchen. I looked over at Misaki as he bent over to put away a pot. Challenge accepted. Opportunity found.

I stubbed out my cigarette and stood from my chair. My bare feet on the timber floor allowed me to sneak up behind Misaki. He put the last cup away as I slipped my arms around his middle.

He jumped. "Usagi-san!"

I smiled. "Misaki."

He stood awkwardly in my arms, not knowing what to do next.

I gently brought my lips to his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. I moved my nose along his shoulder to his neck, and from his neck to his ear. I nibble his ear and felt his body shiver. "Misaki," I whispered in his ear.

"Usagi-san…" he groaned as I bit down on his lobe.

"Three."

Misaki gasped.

I slipped one hand under his shirt and into the front of his trousers. His other rule made my job a lot easier. When I wanted to tick off a number all I had to do was say which number. Just telling him that I wanted to take him in the kitchen made him excited. The tent in his trousers growing quickly.

I continued my assault on his ear and throat, making sure to leave marks so that everyone would know that he was mine. I slipped one hand up beneath his shirt to play with his nipples, and kept the other just below his waistline.

Misaki squirmed in my hold, rubbing his body against mine. He gasped and moaned my name, begging me for more.

I spun him around and pinned him against the counter. My crotch pushing against his. Giving both of us much needed friction. I pushed his shirt up over his chest and leant my head down to kiss his chest. I used my tongue to find one of his nipples.

He gasped and his hands gripped my shirt. I could feel his nails digging into my back through the material. He used one hand to pull his shirt of the rest of the way, and then dug his fingers into my hand.

I moved away from his nipple and continued up. Misaki was responding in a way he never had. No sign of him refusing, or at least trying too. He wanted me to devour him, and I was more than willing.

Finding his mouth, I finally kissed him. Touching his soft sweet lips, I moaned into his mouth. He opened wide and allowed my tongue inside to wrap around his. My hands moved under his thighs and lifted him up and onto the counter.

His legs wrapped around my legs and pulled me as close to him as possible. He pulled at my shirt, and mumbled, "You have too many clothes on."

I smiled and help him remove my shirt. Throwing my shirt away I pushed his pants down. I lifted him from the bench with one arm and pulled down not only his pants, but boxers too.

His bare bottom touched the cold counter and his gasped.

"Is it cold?" I asked.

Misaki nodded.

"Let me warm you up." I kissed him again. Pushing him down to lay on the counter I pulled away from the kiss. I sucked on two of my fingers before finding his cute little hole.

His eyes were locked on mine as I pushed my finger inside. He gasped and his whole body shivered. But his eyes never left mine. I used my other hand around the base of his cock. I kissed, and licked, and sucked; and stretched him.

Misaki was panting and trembling. He was ready for me.

I spread his legs further apart and he reached forward to undo my pants. With the button popped open they fell down my legs. I pushed down my boxers and laid my body over Misaki.

"I love you, Misaki."

He smiled. "I love you, Usagi-san."

I thrust myself inside him.

"Ahhh-h…" Misaki cried out.

I held onto his hips as I pulled out and thrust back in. His hole sucked my whole cock inside. I wanted to pound into him, but this needed to last.

I thrust in again.

With every thrust Misaki moaned, gasped, and moved with me. His face was red, and his eyes were filled with lust and desire. I attacked his neck again. Biting down on his more sensitive points. He touched and kissed me. Our mouths moving anything part we could find. My thrusts were steady, and with every moment Misaki seemed to come apart even more. I wrapped my hand around his base and in sync with my thrusts jerked him along.

"Usagi-san…" He gripped my arms. "I'm…so…clo-"

I covered his mouth with mine. And with a one final thrust we both came.

Misaki's whole body shuttered in my arms. I held onto him tightly, our lips never breaking contact. I moved my tongue against his, massaging it. His moaned into my mouth.

I pulled out of him. He whimpered at the loss of me. I couldn't help but look down at him, as he lay exhausted on the counter. Cum covered his stomach, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, and his eyes were glazed over.

More. My body screamed for me. His body was calling for me.

I took his hand and pulled him so he was sitting up. I pecked his lips. "How about I bend you over the counter this time?"

He moaned. "Usagi-san, I can't-"

I stopped him with another kiss. "You need me to take you again." I bit his neck and pulled him from the bench.

His legs crumbled beneath him but I held him up. I wiped the cum from his stomach with his shirt, which was on the floor beside up, before touching him again. He was already semi-hard.

"Say no to me." I challenged him.

Misaki groaned as I gently pumped him. "Usagi-san…"

I smiled. He couldn't, not matter how much he wanted to.

"Tell me what you want." I pulled his head to the side and kissed his lips.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**

 **Welcome to a new mini-series fanfiction. This story shall contain around 11 chapters, and all will contain lemons. If you don't like boyxboy then don't read. But this is a Junjou Romantica fanfiction, if you don't like boyxboy then what are you doing here! But for those of you who do love the series as much as I do and find all of the couples adorable, then I hope you enjoy this.**

 **SUMMARY: Misaki gives a list to Akihiko of ten different places he wants to have sex. Akihiko takes his chance to explore Misaki's curious side.**

 **ENJOY! Make you to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

The List

Chapter 3: Seven

Misaki's POV:

Three weeks I had spent wondering when Usagi-san would whisper another number in my ear, but three whole weeks and no signs. Usagi hadn't ignored me. No, in fact, he seemed to be more enthusiastic than ever. Once, maybe twice a day, Usagi would pounce on me. And more often and not he would turn me into a complete and utter mess.

I wouldn't say I was disappointed that Usagi hadn't continued the list, more surprised. When I had taken the time to write down all of my secret desires, I thought that he would burn through them. Maybe he wanted to savour the list. Once we had completed every number, that would be that. Did he not want it to end?

Whatever his reasons were, I was waiting in anticipation and fear. There were a few I regretted writing on the list, but Usagi wouldn't let me change it now.

I sat in the dining table with my work. My boss had sent me home with some old manuscripts to study. He had told me that the best way to learn how to be the best was to study from the best. It didn't surprise me when most of the manuscripts were Usagi's own work. Seeing how things were changed opened my eyes a little more to how Usagi's mind worked.

My work had been keeping me busy for most of my day off. After breakfast, I had sat down to get it down as quickly as possible, but lunch had been and gone, and I still had one more manuscript to finish. Usagi had been dragged from the house by Aikawa for some book event. It had given me the peace and quiet I had needed. If he had been home to distract me from my work, I wouldn't have complained. Overworking myself seemed to be something I did often.

I pushed the manuscript away and stretched out my arms above my head. My body ached from sitting for so long. The best way to relax would be to take a bath, so I went upstairs.

I filled the bath with bubbles, and made it nice and hot. As soon as I slipped into the water my bodies aches faded, and I felt a blissful sense of peace.

* * *

Akihiko's POV:

Stepping through my door, I was relieved to be home. Aikawa had dragged me to a book meeting that I never wanted to go to. Some popular magazine wanted to do an author vs author expose, and the meeting was between said authors to discuss the details. Aikawa had tried to force me into it, but I wasn't having it. When I had finally managed to escape, I had made my way home, with exciting thoughts of how I could torture Misaki.

I called out to Misaki as I stepped through the front door but received no response. His bag and coat still sat by the door, so he hadn't left but he was nowhere in sight. I pulled off my jacket and undid my tie before climbing the stairs.

I checked both his bedroom and mine, and my study. But they were all empty. That only left the bathroom. I didn't bother to knock. Inside I found Misaki lying in the bath, his eyes closed, and a look of complete relaxation. He also looked incredible enticing. Removing my clothes, I slipped into the bathroom. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I joined him in it.

Misaki sat up abruptly as he felt me step into the water. He frowned. "Usagi!" He pulled his knees to his chest. "What are you doing?"

I smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No... yes... n-o! I don't know!"

I chuckled.

He stood. "If you're getting in them I'm done."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into the water. The force slopped the water from side to side, it splashed all over the floor.

Misaki glared at me. "Look at the mess you made."

I kept my eyes on him. "I'm sorry."

"Now I have to clean that up." He tried to pull away from me.

"It can wait till later." I tugged him back.

"No."

I pulled him against me. His back against my chest. His bottom pushing against my semi-hard cock.

"Usagi, no," he whimpered.

I nibbled at his ear. He was so unbelievable cute. "I believe that this is number seven."

He gulped and froze.

I moved my lips against his ear. "Bathroom, wasn't it." I bit down softly.

He squirmed in my arms. "Not the bathtub."

I smiled. "You didn't make that clear, and there is no making any changes in the rules now." I pulled his face to mine and connected our lips.

Misaki moaned against my lips. His determination to fight me would have made an interesting session in the bath, but his stiff body relaxed against mine, as I slipped my tongue between his lips. His hands gripped mine, holding them against his stomach.

When we needed to breathe, I moved my lips from his and down his face. I left wet kisses along his cheek, and throat, and his shoulder. I moved one hand up his stomach to his nipples and slowly rubbed one finger around and over the nub.

Misaki squirmed, wiggled his bottom against my now full erected penis. I groaned against his shoulder, and bit down. Misaki gasped and wiggled even more. I couldn't help by continue to lick and kiss his throat. Leaving marks so everyone would know that he was taken.

My free hand slipped down south. Under the water, I found Misaki's hard cock and wrapped my hand around it.

"Usagi…" he moaned.

I smiled and moved my lips to his ear. "Hard already." I teased him.

"Please… Usagi…"

I moved my hand slowly up and down his shaft.

"Arrh…"

"Tell me what you want?" I whispered it to him. Never allowing my hand to stop.

He turned his head to look at me. He reached one hand up and into my hair. Gripping my roots, he pulled my face to his, kissing him. He was aggressive, and I could feel the lust pouring from him.

"Just tell me what you need, Misaki." I moved my hand faster. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"You," he gasped. Our lips never leaving the others. "I need you, inside me."

There was no denying him.

I pulled away from the kiss and slipped two fingers in-between our bodies. Finding his hole, I pushed my fingers inside him.

He moaned out my name. I could tell he was close to losing it.

I speed up my thrusts on his length, and the force of my fingers inside him. With a few pumps he cried out and covered my hand with his cum.

He collapsed against my chest, his breath out of control.

I removed my fingers from inside him and he whimpered.

"Don't stop," he moaned.

I smiled, and pulled his lips back to mine. I slowly kissed him. My tongue slipping across his teeth. "I'm far from finished, Misaki."

I turned him around so he was facing me. His legs wrapped around my waist, and his arms slipped around my neck. I lined myself up with his hole. Kissing him again. He moaned against my mouth.

I lifted my hips and thrust inside him.

His moans grew louder, and his insides squeezed my cock. God, he felt so good. I looked at his face, and his cute red blush had returned. His eyes were squeezed shut. I pulled out and thrust back inside him.

"Look at me." I whispered, "look at me."

He opened his eyes. "Usagi-san…"

"I love you, Misaki."

His blush grew, but he didn't look away embarrassed. He placed his hands on either side of my face. We moved together, our hips in sync, and our eyes never leaving one another. Everything just seemed to build and build, and I was ready to explode.

I tightened my grip around his waist. "I love you, Misaki."

Misaki smiled and kissed me. "I love you too, Usagi."

I couldn't help but smile. I kissed him again.

Misaki groaned against my mouth, his end just as near as mine. "Usagi…" he groaned out. His cum shot out, covering both our stomachs.

I was a few thrust behind him. Filling his bottom.

Holding onto one another, we both sat in the cooling bath water. Our breathing slowly returning to normal. Misaki buried his head against my chest, his original look of peace had returned.

I pulled myself from him and climbed from the bath, pulling Misaki with me. I held him against me, smiled, and kissed him again. "Now, how about a shower. I don't think we are quite clean enough yet."

Misaki groaned.

I laughed.

"I'm tired, Usagi."

I kissed his head. "Okay, let's go to bed instead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers!**

 **Welcome to a new mini-series fanfiction. This story shall contain around 11 chapters, and all will contain lemons. If you don't like boyxboy then don't read. But this is a Junjou Romantica fanfiction, if you don't like boyxboy then what are you doing here! But for those of you who do love the series as much as I do and find all of the couples adorable, then I hope you enjoy this.**

 **SUMMARY: Misaki gives a list to Akihiko of ten different places he wants to have sex. Akihiko takes his chance to explore Misaki's curious side.**

 **ENJOY! Make you to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

The List

 _Chapter 4: Nine_

Akihiko's POV:

Everything appeared brighter. Everything smelled and taste just that bit better than it ever had. I didn't know what is was exactly, but it might have something to do with Misaki becoming more willing whenever I touched him. He didn't seem to shy away if I kissed him on the cheek. I could wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder, and he wouldn't try to push me off. It was the closest we had ever been to normal.

It didn't stop him from yelling at me though when my latest boy novel was delivered by Aikawa. He had stormed into my room, yelled and threw the book at my head. And once again he had woken me up. I always took a small bit of revenge dragging him into our bed when he did that. He would kick and yell, but it wasn't long before I turned him into a whimpering mess.

But he had been busy the last few days. His work was keeping him at the office for long hours, and I had been left to survive off take away, and left overs. I was pleasantly surprised to walk downstairs to find Misaki home early and cooking dinner. He was humming along to music on the radio, and I couldn't help but think that he looked absolutely edible.

I reached the bottom step and approached him slowly. There was no chance of surprising him. He looked up at me and smiled softly.

I returned the smile. "I didn't know you were home."

"I figured you were busy and didn't want to disturb you. I was about to come and get you though, dinner is ready." He opened the cupboard beside him and pulled out some bowls.

I walked around the bench and stood directly behind him. Slipping my arms around his waist, he leant against me.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded. "But not for food." Nibbling his ear, I slipped one hand beneath the apron and his shirt. He shivered at my touch. I nibbled down his ear, and throat to his shoulder. "We can reheat it later."

He leant his head back and turned to look at me. "You are breaking the rules."

"What rules?" I asked.

"Of the list."

I smiled. "How so?"

"You can only use the location once."

"Who said I was going to use the kitchen to have my way with you."

"Then where do you plan on finishing what you have started?" Misaki had been sneaky. His voice was laced with lust, and hungry for me. It only made me want him more.

"How about number nine?" I slipped my hand beneath his pants and cupped his semi-hard cock.

He squirmed against me. "What was number nine again?"

I smiled. "Would you like me to show you?" I pushed my hardening cock against his ass.

He moaned and nodded. "Yes."

I turned him around and picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and his legs around my waist. I locked his lips with mine and moved out of the kitchen. I walked us over to the large windows that overlooked the city below. I pushed his back against the window and said, "Remember?"

He nodded. "I want you to make me watch again. Like you did in the hotel." He gasped out the words as I moved my lips across his cheek, neck and shoulder.

I smiled. "You really did like watching me take you from behind."

He blushed and nodded.

"You want me to fuck you again? Just like that."

He whimpered and nodded.

I kissed him hard on the mouth and let go of his legs, forcing him to stand on his own. I was so hard, and wanted him so bad. It was going to rough and quick. I wanted him so bad I couldn't wait. I pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it away.

His fingers reached up and began to unbutton my shirt. He pushed it off my shoulders and turned to face the window.

I slid my arms around his waist and slipped one hand below, into his pants. He whimpered as I cupped me and pushed my hard cock into his ass.

"Hurry, please." He begged me.

I nuzzled my nose into his shoulder and used my free hand to push down his underwear and his pants.

He kicked them away.

"I forgot the lube, so, you'll just have to suck." I nibbled his ear and pushed two my fingers into his mouth.

He moaned and wrapped his tongue around them. Licking and sucking.

I smiled and pulled them out. "I love you, Misaki."

He blushed. "I love you too."

I turned his face to look at me and inserted one finger into his bum.

He gasped and pushed back against me. He was already so desperate for me.

With slow strokes, I began to stretch him. My finger reaching in far enough to find his prostate. I matched my strokes with my hand around his cock. I could feel his pre-cum leaking onto my hand. I add another finger and stretched him wider. I needed him, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Please," he whimpered, "inside…now."

I kissed him again and pulled out my fingers. He whimpered against my lips. I popped open my pants and allowed them to fall down. I wrapped my hand around my own cock and pumped myself a few times. I knew it wasn't going to last long. I slid my tongue into Misaki's mouth and lined myself up with him.

I pushed forward and slid inside him.

He moaned into the kiss.

I groaned as I slid in. He was so tight and smooth around me.

He used his hands to brace himself against the window and told me to hurry.

I wasn't going to deny him. I pulled out and thrust back in. I grunted as I did. He felt so good. I placed my own hand on the window, holding myself up. The other I gripped onto Misaki's hip. I pulled out and thrusted in again.

With every thrust, we both moan and grunted. I ran my lips along his back, and caressed his body. Our speed increased and I could feel my end building. I wasn't going to last. I used both of my hands to grip Misaki as I thrust into him.

"Usagi-san, I'm so…close." He moaned.

"Cum for me, Misaki." I kissed his shoulder blade and thrust in again, hard.

Misaki yelled out my name and I saw his cum squirt out of him and onto the window.

Two more thrust and I followed Misaki. I moaned out his name and emptied myself inside of him.

I held us both up. Misaki's legs were shaky and couldn't hold him. I gently sat us down on the floor and kissed him.

"Better than the last time?" I asked.

He blushed and nodded.

"I love watching your face when you cum." He reached up and touched me cheek.

Hearing such words from Misaki only turned me on. Who knew he could have such a dirty mouth?

I kissed him and wrapped my hands around him. "Ready for round two?"

"Usagi-san, you are so bloody horny."

I chuckled and nodded. "Only when it comes to you."


End file.
